


传闻说厄尔伯爵不可阻挡

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 含有奇奇怪怪的小设定：在伽勒尔，书籍是禁品。然后他们结婚了。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	传闻说厄尔伯爵不可阻挡

要是挠挠喷火龙胳肢窝往下一点儿靠近肚子的地方，他也会像人类一样咕噜咕噜地笑起来，燃着火焰的尾巴不停甩着，变得不能控制了似的，不过翅膀倒是会往下耷拉，好像是笑得没了力气。有时丹帝会和他那样闹着玩，挠挠痒痒，或抱着比力气似地晃来晃去，看看谁能把对方挪动。通常赢的都是喷火龙，但如果他们先挠痒痒再比力气，丹帝就有可能获胜。有天他们比够了，蹲在原地边笑个不停边喘气，虽然没被挠痒痒，丹帝也一样笑得脑袋空荡荡。他很快乐，于是那个念头凭空而生：

如果奇巴纳被挠痒痒会有什么反应？

紧接着是下一个念头：

他应该向奇巴纳求婚的。

他真的那么做了。说的是求婚。

五月中旬，那年的挑战赛季结束了。决赛又是他和奇巴纳的战斗，和前两年一样，但那时他还没有多想什么。六月的最后一场表演赛结束后，他在对战场上向奇巴纳求婚了。那是他萌生那个念头大概两个月后的事情，不像常人一样，那时他俩甚至还未交往，但丹帝觉得不管具体会发生什么事，他都会被答应的。他当时什么也没准备，因为连他自己都没料到，他会像那样突然脑袋一热提出求婚，所以无论是惊人的求婚台词还是必备的物品，他一个也没有。还好喷火龙足够体贴，在他身边朝天上喷出熊熊烈焰，空气为之颤抖，虽然这放在求婚的场合来说有点儿简陋，但姑且也算是营造了一种气氛。于是在摇晃个不停的灼热的空气的陪伴下，他紧紧抓住他的好劲敌的那双手，那双生着长长的、骨节清晰的手指的手，被热得几乎要化成一滩沸腾的水。他和空气一起颤抖。

和我结婚吧，奇巴纳。他是这么说的。他应该是吓到了裁判、观众、解说员、电视前的粉丝、老家的扒手猫、草路镇的两只毛辫羊、拳关市的三只稚山雀、一只超音波幼虫和奇巴纳。他的声音又大又抖个不停，在扩音器中回荡个不停，本来他这时候应该说点儿胜利台词的，比方说老样子的“谢谢你，这是最棒的冠军时刻”，或者是“不愧是我最棒的劲敌，真是一场痛快的苦战”，取而代之，他说“和我结婚吧”。

当时天还未开始真正开始变热，然而仲夏已经过去了三天，让人怀疑夏天是不是不打算来了。之前接连下了几场雨，空气中仍是湿答答、凉飕飕的，完全没有时节已至的模样。因为这个，后来他冷静下来，被说是脑袋进了水才在这样的公众场合不加思索地说如此重要的话，他也一句反驳的话都没法说。他是被奇巴纳说的。不过当时被求婚者本人虽被吓得不轻，却也是第一个回过神来的。他抬了抬眉毛，说：“你是不是兴奋过头了啊？”

“虽说很兴奋没错，但我是认真的，”丹帝说。

他们一同沉默了一会儿，而周围的一切与他们相反，正开始吵闹起来。这是最开始的事情。后来他们真的正式地结婚了，奇巴纳说起这个，又重复了一次，说“你那是兴奋过头了”，用的是肯定的语气，颇有种悲壮的感觉。后来他们真的结婚了，所以这是他们结婚后发生的事情：奇巴纳把宝物库的钥匙给了他，尽管在丹帝求婚那天，他说的是完全相反的话。

“就算拿这样的方式讨好，本大爷也依然不会给你那把钥匙喔。”他那天说。

他说得很小声，但其实没有那个必要，反应过来的工作人员已经关掉了他俩的微型麦克风，他就算对着丹帝大吼大叫也不会被其他人听见，因为观众席上太吵闹了，环状的座位围绕着他们，一千八百个声音在竞技场中来回奔跑，嚷嚷着“怎么可能？！”、“快说点什么！”，他们甚至有点儿听不清彼此的声音。丹帝问：“对不起，刚刚没听清。你说什么？”

“我说，就算你想出这种招数，宝物库里的书也不能给你看。”

“不是这样，”冠军摇了摇头，“我不是为了这个而向你求婚的。”

“……不是啊？那就是为了对战吧。话说在前头……”

“你不是对战狂，不会像我一样每天只忙着宝可梦的事，对吧？”

“说得没错，但这话从你口中说出来就很气人耶。”

虽然说了那样的话，奇巴纳却笑了起来。他一开始笑，眉毛就舒展开了，尽管它们被头带遮着，丹帝却能认出它们最细微的变化。就称之为经验使然吧。本来按照程序，他只应该握住奇巴纳的手，礼节性地摇一摇就好，但他每次都会做点别的。要不是一个紧得让他的劲敌觉得喘不过气的拥抱，要不就会像那样，两边手都握住，不停地晃着，好像他也在用手说话。同时奇巴纳也在用手说话。那双深色皮肤的手一开始仅仅是被动地由他握着，但当它们的主人露出笑容后，它们十分轻、相当温柔地握住了丹帝的手。

经验使然，丹帝知道奇巴纳是在说：让我想想。因此他开始数自己的心跳，而不是经过的时间。

外界的时间和他没有关系。

数到十次时，他想起奇巴纳说的书。他的确好奇那里到底会有多少书，里面都会写些什么。他用了四次心跳的时间进行幻想，想象出了一个他只在电视中见到过的巨大的藏书库，在那里，书架有如一座座山，他可以攀爬到最上层，抓着架子阅读他想读的每一本书。

到第二十三次时，他才终于真正理解奇巴纳所说的话。他心想，原来还可以用这样的方式获得进入宝物库的权利啊。在整个伽勒尔都被当作禁品的书籍将不受限制地为他所用，过去所有人的知识将成为他的知识。到底是谁禁止人们阅读书本的？他不太清楚这个，只知道从他出生起，人们就不再被允许读书了。

奇巴纳除外。但他的确并不是因为这个而求婚的。起码他自己心知肚明。

第三十次时，他又忘了书的事。

在丹帝数了四十一次心跳后，奇巴纳说：“好吧。”

“你答应了？”

“还能怎么办？”他说，“就算你是一时冲动，只想要结婚的好处，但本大爷可是……”

“可是？”

“可是喜欢你的。不说这个了，别站在这里啦，拳关竞技场不用极巨化都要被掀翻了！”

关于喜欢的重要话题被一带而过，丹帝愣神了一会儿，错过了重提的时机。奇巴纳抓着他的手臂跑向入场通道，他抓着喷火龙的精灵球跟着他，喷火龙跟在他们身后半飞半跑，心里纳闷他的训练家怎么抓着球却忘了让他进去。他们跑得比钢铠鸦还快，没办法，竞技场的确快要闹翻天了，个个都在说着想知道他俩到底说了些什么。他们躲在过道里，声音却追着他们不肯离开，一齐挤了进去，弄得回声不断重复，好一会儿才消失。

几个身影从过道深处出现，几秒钟后，拳关道馆的训练家们在他俩面前一个急刹车，还没站稳便匆匆问道：这下怎么办才好？可他俩面面相觑，也不知道该怎么回答。丹帝往他的竞技短裤的口袋里摸了一阵，最后也只摸出了个备用的精灵球。他没有戒指，便干脆拿它作为代替，完成先前因为近乎成水而忘了做的事。在他的口袋里待了一整场战斗后，他的汗透过紧身裤袜和竞技裤，他身上冒出的热气把它们闷进了他的裤口袋里，球上也蒙着一层汗。把它往衣服上擦几下时，他的手还在微微颤抖。他比过去的任何一场比赛时的他都要紧张，但比起刚刚在对战场上对着麦克风说话的他要好一些，那时他快要吐了，却不是很清楚原因。把精灵球的按钮轻轻按在奇巴纳的嘴唇上时，他又说了一次：

“和我结婚吧，奇巴纳。”

喷火龙在边上为他伴奏，嘎嗷地叫着，像极了这种场合中负责喊“答应他！”的那些人。他觉得自己已经浪漫得一塌糊涂了，因为他已经变得一塌糊涂了，甚至忘记另一只手还拿着喷火龙的精灵球。但这次，被求婚者没有再发愣了。高个子的道馆馆主把红白球从他的嘴前挪开，又笑了一声。他虽笑着，却耷拉下了肩膀，好像是听到了什么令他无奈的话。

“我不是都答应过了嘛。好啦，丹帝，奇巴纳大人可不是宝可梦！你收服不了的。”

“可是……”

“可是真的没问题吗？”一个道馆训练家——是玲娜，丹帝认出了她，偏好火属性的那个训练家——插嘴问道，“外面已经开始讨论起来了，联盟那边应该很快也会有反应。”

“联盟……”

“联盟那边就交给我们吧，”奇巴纳打断了冠军的话，随后搂着他的肩膀，隔着刘海往那热气腾腾的额头上亲了亲，“按照以往的程序散场就好了，后续的事情本大爷会好好和这家伙商量。”

他亲得如此从容，仿佛他俩早就是这样的关系。可他们不是。丹帝闻到他身上的汗的味道，香水的味道，还有他说不清是出于想象还是真实存在的衣服中的味道，所有的气味被升高的体温烘了出来，令他头晕目眩，无法思考。他想着奇巴纳的气味，奇巴纳的手臂——正搂着他，而且是以与往常不同的方式搂着他，他心想，如果他的个子能再高一点，他也可以像那样做，但他不够高，只能被锁住了似地把手臂固定在他的腰间——和奇巴纳的嘴唇，那对嘴唇对他而言已经超出了他所能想象的，以至于他只能做他本能地想做的事情：他抬起头，要去亲吻奇巴纳的嘴。

但龙的馆主别开了头，对他的训练家们说：“之后见。”他也对丹帝说“之后见”，那是他俩回到更衣室，锁上门好好谈了一番后的事，奇巴纳说，之后见，随后便带着洛托姆离开了，留下魂不守舍的冠军一人，好像之前那场引发竞技场大乱的求婚并不真实存在，仅仅是丹帝的想象。再往后？再往后，经历了一场盛大的、仅面向亲朋好友的婚礼，一次为期一个月的所谓的蜜月旅行，他俩找到了合适的新住所，在秋天快要到来时一起搬了进去。虽然有两间卧室，但他们只用一间，另一间被留作客房。晚上吃饭前，奇巴纳偶尔会往播放器里放上唱片，在黑夜将至、黄昏尚未离去时让屋中充满了音乐，以此弥补他无法再把宝物库中的书带回家读的遗憾。他听着歌，有时拉着丹帝跟着音乐跳舞。一二三，一二三，他关了顶灯，只留一盏台灯亮着微弱的光，当他们用双人男步跳着别扭的舞蹈，别扭得让他们自己都无法不笑，他们那才觉得仿佛忘了一切，仿佛在那间屋子以外的所有事物都崩塌了，只剩下他们、播放器、台灯和地板。一二三，一二三，奇巴纳说丹帝跳得比在每个赛季结束时的庆祝派对上跳得好。音乐将一直延续下去，直到他俩都打算上床睡觉。他们睡在一张床上，就像普通的已婚人士，有时候拉着手，有时候挨得更近一些，把另外一个人的手臂当作被子，从扑通扑通地稳稳跳着的心脏中获得热量。

一言以蔽之，他们将新的身份适应得很好。唯独这一件事令丹帝困惑：有时奇巴纳看着他，竟会露出一副比赛即将结束，而连败将要继续延续下去的样子。人们说他是闪电结婚，或者说他是蓄谋已久，又或者说他俩老早就在交往了，而奇巴纳躺在沙发上，把两条长腿搁在丹帝的腿上，说他是一时冲动，然后又说他不在意。他会盯着他，那眼神是只有读过书的人才会有的，而且是奇巴纳这个人特有的，普通人或许分辨不出来，但丹帝一眼就能认出。既不甘心，不相信自己会输，却又已经预想到了极大的输的可能性。丹帝注意着那眼神，很快便想起他俩刚认识没几年的事。大概是在他十五岁前后的某一年，有一天，他忘了是哪天，奇巴纳问：为什么只有本大爷能读那些书，你却总能胜利？

应当是他俩在庆功宴上聊天时说的。他只记得他那时还不能喝酒，拿着的是一杯和红酒颜色相似的葡萄果汁，而奇巴纳在喝金灿灿的橙汁，天气很干燥，他老觉得嘴唇干得发热，便一直在喝果汁，还想尝尝奇巴纳的那一杯，但当他自己倒了一杯橙汁后，他却又失去了兴趣，觉得在奇巴纳手中的那杯应当会更好喝。他还记得奇巴纳的手掌，又薄又光滑。而现在奇巴纳的那神情是在问：为什么我们俩已经成为这样的关系了，却总是不对头？丹帝说不出是哪里不对头，只能猜到奇巴纳大致是那么想的。他想知道奇巴纳是觉得哪里不对头。他想奇巴纳的手掌还是那样，和少年时一样，但更厚实了一些。

他俩结婚五个月后，世人也适应了他们的新身份。天放晴时，他俩外出散步，有些人看着他俩左手上一对的戒指，还会跑来对他们说恭喜或祝福的话，但大多数人都只是莞尔一笑，比他们还喜滋滋的。他俩可以牵着手走在街上，随时随刻讨论对战的事，甚至直接奔向院子来一场战斗。晚上他们睡在一起，有时手摸到了裸露的、滚烫的皮肤，便把身子贴在一起，接吻整整一晚。他俩可以目中无人地在随便哪儿接吻。现在奇巴纳已经不再会叹着气冲他笑或是转开头了，但丹帝还是觉得少了点儿什么，心里空落落的，却不清楚到底是他少做了什么，还是说结婚这事本就是这样。他不相信电视剧中的戏剧效果，只能拿家中长辈们的婚姻来作为参考，打算把所有的方式都试一遍。

抱着垃垃藻的蛋奔回家中的那一天，奇巴纳把宝物库的钥匙送给了他。“这是什么？”看门人问他。

“垃垃藻的蛋，”丹帝说，“用冠军特权拿到的，我想送给你。”

“垃垃藻？你这个冠军还真是当得多福利。那你拿着这个。”

“这是什么？”

“这不是一目了然嘛。一看就是宝物库的钥匙。”

“可以吗？你不是说……”

“哎，跟我来，告诉你怎么走。”

他们交换了礼物，一个把蛋抱在怀里，一个把钥匙揣进兜里。奇巴纳拉着他的手，从拳关道馆的后门走，走的是一条丹帝永远也记不住、弄不清的曲折小路，偶尔经过碉楼，偶尔进入拳关市那巨大的城堡的内部，走过无数令他眼花缭乱的空荡荡的房间，奇巴纳始终握着他的手，让他觉得自己成了个迷路的小孩，尽管他自信自己并不是。他们走得很慢，穿过城堡，穿过被铁门锁住的小道，穿过显然仍有人管理的花园，穿过一个全是壁画的房间。他看到巨大的生物从天而降，正下方的一个人类高举着一本书，摊开的书中放射出不详的黑色的光。然而房间却足够明亮，一扇顶窗和两扇正对的窗让太阳光无论何时都能透进来，似乎为的就是驱散画中的黑光。

“别告诉任何人啊，本大爷会被骂死的！”奇巴纳说。

“肯定不会的。但到底为什么要把书全都藏起来？”丹帝问，“就算看了书也不会出什么事吧？”

“你是我们的英雄，他们却还是不让你接触书籍，其实我也觉得奇怪。”他们又回到了那个壁画房间，倒回去走了好几分钟。奇巴纳指着壁画上的巨兽，在它和下方的人类之间比划出一条线，“记录里说最初是这个原因，有人从书里的知识中找到了召唤闇夜的方法……你知道什么是闇夜吧？总之是一种灾厄。当时闹得天下大乱，结果因为政治原因和人们的恐惧，当时的国王就下了那道命令。从那以后只有宝物库能存放书籍，也只有我们能读到。”

“这个在电视和传闻中都没提到过啊……不过单单收走和闇夜有关的书不就好了吗？”

“没办法，知识是紧密相连的，一本书可以成为另一本书的基础，哪怕它们毫无关联。等你看了就知道。”

他说，等你看了就知道。但那位看门人带着丹帝绕来绕去，仿佛实际上并不想带他找到宝物库的入口，他们走了或许有半小时，或许足足有一个小时，越走越慢，时间也越变越慢了。当丹帝看向奇巴纳那种似乎有些心不在焉的脸，他猛地觉得，那个使他头脑发热后仿佛也跟着头脑发热地说了“好吧”的奇巴纳现在却想逃得远远的，也不知道是想去往哪里，为什么想离开，就好像他突然让庞岩怪扬起了漫天黄沙，沙暴大得让人伸手不见五指，甚至无法呼吸，脸啊手啊都被沙子刮破。他一边介绍拳关市不为普通市民开放的地区，说这儿是贵族的领地，那儿被联盟买了下来，一边消失在沙暴中，声音越来越小，终于要听不见了。于是越靠近宝物库，他俩尽管牵着手，距离却越来越远，不出一会儿他们被沙暴淹没，连手指和手掌相碰的地方都要看不到了。

丹帝停了下来。他抓着奇巴纳的手，硬是扯住了他。高个子的青年转向他，从风沙中探出头眨了眨眼，随后耐心地微笑起来，仿佛他和那场沙尘暴无关。

“怎么了？”他问。

“下次再去吧，”丹帝说，“现在我想和你待在一起。据说那只垃垃藻很快就会孵出来，我们先回去吧。”

“你不是一直想进宝物库的吗？”

“下次再去吧！”丹帝说，“等它孵出来再说。”

奇巴纳沉默了足足二十六次心跳的时间。他皱着眉头，显得格外困惑。

他们回头了。在他们往回走的一瞬间，沙暴突然消失不见。但垃垃藻还在蛋里睡着，一点儿也不心急。他们以为当晚它就会出生，拿枕头垫出了个柔软的窝，把泳池里的自来水换成了一池子海水，不注意还在池子中玩了起来。他们假装到了海边度假，把石砖地想象成礁石，不住地说它们可冰了，说着说着便跳进水池里，美名其曰为垃垃藻测试环境。他们还捧起水泼来泼去，大喊：盐水！冲浪！最后湿答答地上了岸，一直守到凌晨两点才去睡。可过去了一天，两天……过去了一周，那个宝可梦蛋仍旧一动不动。“你从哪里听说它就要出生的？”奇巴纳问。

“给我的联盟职员说的……应该不会有错啊。”

“可你看，这不是完全不想出来嘛。”

话是这么说的，可他看上去却十分愉快。蛋不孵化，他俩也不再提去宝物库的事。那把钥匙留在了丹帝手里，他把它串进钥匙圈中，总是贴身携带，小心保管。那枚蛋跟着奇巴纳去往他去的每一处，只有上厕所时，奇巴纳会把它放在外头，把外套团成它的垫子，或是放在沙发上。但丹帝看了，觉得这样还远远不够。他老想着要给奇巴纳更多的东西，却不知道应该怎么做才好，当奇巴纳第一次带书回到他们的家，在他面前打开一本书时，神圣的文字刺得他背后一阵发麻，而宝物库的看门人是如此放松，令他想永远吻他。窝在沙发上看电视时，那颗蛋摆在桌子上，而他把头靠在高个子青年的大腿上，蜷缩着身子面向椅背。他的脸自然而然埋在了奇巴纳的肚子上，他便掀开他的衣服，亲吻他的平滑的小腹，把他亲得笑个不停，电视都看不进去了。那个机器巴拉巴拉地说着七七八八的事情，丹帝一个字也没听进去，他能听见的只有奇巴纳含糊不清的、带着笑意的“停下啦”、“好好看电视”。他听得沉醉极了，无法自拔，他又觉得自己好像被喷火龙的烈焰烘烤着，就要融化、沸腾然后蒸发，成为水分子后，他将被奇巴纳吸入，成为他的一部分。

他真希望那样的事能发生，但他不会融化，不会沸腾，更不会蒸发，所以他只能把奇巴纳拉倒，这样他俩便能一齐躺在沙发上。尽管他不会融化，不会沸腾，也不会蒸发，他却觉得自己的身体烫得不行，无数的话涌到喉咙里，最后全变成轻轻的哼声冒了出来。他们俩的身体紧紧贴在一起，那时丹帝忘了沙暴，忘了宝可梦，忘了对战，忘了冠军，忘了世间一切知识，忘了他自己，仿佛奇巴纳自身就是一盏灯，只有这灯和被灯照到的他是真正存在的。

我要得到他，丹帝想。

这个念头吓了他一跳。他们的手握在一起时，他们左手的戒指总是炫耀自己一般强调自己的存在，让丹帝觉得他已经达成了愿望，拥有了奇巴纳这个人。但这时他却想到了完全相反的事情，让他不住地心想，要是奇巴纳是宝可梦就好了，他就能够收服他。这想法显得十分奇怪，但他还是忍不住说出来了：“要是你是宝可梦就好了。”

奇巴纳哼哼了一声。“本大爷绝对会是最强最英俊的龙宝可梦吧。”他说。

“但是幸好你不是宝可梦，否则我就不可以亲你了。”

“宝可梦笨蛋也会说这种话啊！你不是也老在亲喷火龙吗？”

“你在说的可是两件完全不同的事情喔。”

他轻轻挠起高个子青年的痒痒肉，奇巴纳被夹在他和沙发靠背之间，逃不脱也挣扎不动，他只好弓着背缩起腿，一边用膝盖顶他一边咯咯笑。这样的笑声也让丹帝快要融化，胸膛里的每一点儿空隙都被它填满。慢着，奇巴纳说，好痒，快住手啦。他边说边笑，用两条大腿夹住他的腿。他的气味四处乱飘，让丹帝险些误以为他成为了宝可梦，要不怎么会有这样不可思议的嗅觉。丹帝被热气团团围住，几乎是立刻便失去了理智，于是他忍不住又说道：“我好爱你。”

在那一刻，他突然觉得自己说对了话。他不再挠痒痒，而是让一只手从奇巴纳的身体和沙发之间穿过，和上方的另一只手汇合，将他的好劲敌紧紧地抱住。后者没有回话。

没有回话是因为奇巴纳正喘着气，盯着丹帝的眼睛看，他张着嘴，头发被蹭得乱糟糟的。也是因为他又露出了那副听不明白的模样，眉头皱起一点儿，这是在说他在竭尽全力想要理解这件事。他深吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出来。然后，他舔了舔他的虎牙——这是丹帝想象的，但他想象的总是八九不离十——说：

“怎么这么会撒娇……不都已经给你钥匙了吗？现在想要对战吗？”

“不是这样，”丹帝说，“我又不是因为这个爱你的。”

“是这样吗？”

“当然是这样。”

“真的是这样啊？”

“你难道不知道吗？我明明这么爱你。”

奇巴纳闭上了眼睛。

“你是第一次说，”他嘟哝着说，“到头来谁才是笨蛋啊。”

他把眼睛闭得很紧，咬着牙，声音都是从喉咙中挤出来的。他还想再说点儿什么，发出的却是近似于呜咽的声音。

他索性不说话了。他抓着丹帝的衣服，攒得紧紧的。

电视在墙边叽哩哇啦地说着话，没有人听，它便成了含糊不清的背景音。丹帝也想再说点什么。他觉得他必须要说点什么。或者做点什么。他才刚刚觉得抓住了什么，好不容易明白了他们一直以来缺少的东西——或者说是他缺少的——因此迫切得不行，收服精灵时，当球摇到第三下，他也总是又迫切又紧张，但这时候要比那样的时候更甚。他张开嘴，喘了一口气，说……

他没来得及说出话。摆在桌面上的那颗宝可梦蛋突然发出了“啪”的一声，然后是“咔”，之后是“啪嗒”。他俩被吓得跳了起来，一个来不及抹眼睛，一个把想说的话丢在了一旁，都差点摔下沙发，好不容易才稳住了身子，要是一屁股摔下去，准会撞翻桌子，引发一场小型地震。他们扒着桌子挤在边上，看着蛋发出强烈的光芒，忘记了呼吸的方法。光向外发散，之后又凝聚起来，慢慢形成了一个形状，越来越清晰，越来越明显，越来越呈现出人类眼睛能看见的颜色。

当光芒散去，一只垃垃藻趴在棉垫上，朝他们噗、噗地吐出黑色的雾，一边吐一边发出打嗝的声音。

他们注意到它的肚子是蓝色的。

他们还注意到，奇巴纳正边掉眼泪边亲丹帝的嘴。他捧着他的脸，用拇指摸那短短的胡子，用鼻子蹭鼻子，边掉眼泪边笑个不停。太好了，他说。丹帝也不停地重复那句话。


End file.
